


Tell Him

by Dragomir



Series: Soulmates are Inconvenient [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, threatening your future step-father aka family bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callan Lothar is not a stupid man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> Is that the sound of family bonding time?

“You have to tell him.“

Khadgar looked up, bread halfway to his mouth and a book propped open on his mouth. Callan - Lothar’s son, he thought - was glaring at him.

“What?“ Not the most elegant reply, or the most intelligent, but… Alright, he was being accused of…something.

Callan’s scowl got darker, and suddenly Khadgar could see the family resemblance.  _Definitely_ Anduin Lothar’s son, there.

“You. Have. To. Tell. Him,“ Callan repeated, slowly, as though he were speaking to a particularly dimwitted apprentice. (Or a difficult one, because Khadgar knew that tone all too well. It usually came after he asked why he couldn’t do some bit of theoretical magic.)

“Tell who what?“ If being deliberately obtuse worked for Rhonin, it would work for him too. Khadgar knew _exactly_ what Callan was talking about. (How could he not? The other man had seen the words scrawled across his collarbone, and had recognized the writing.)

“Tell my father,“ Callan hissed, voice suddenly quite low and dangerous, “or I _will_.“

With that, Callan shoved a piece of bread into his mouth and began chewing vigorously, clearly done with the conversation.

Khadgar rubbed his shirt over the mark and looked away.

**Author's Note:**

> No, it's the sound of Callan threatening his future step-father.
> 
> I love this verse to little pieces. And, since AO3 keeps eating my link, my tumblr is dragormir.tumblr.com. Come hit me up!


End file.
